


душа раз, душа два

by mandarinkasan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bleach References, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Not Really Character Death, they all live on
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarinkasan/pseuds/mandarinkasan
Summary: Иногда работа по переправлению душ в другой мир приносит с собой сюрпризы, и некоторые из них возвращают Донену умение получать от жизни удовольствие. И, конечно, подтверждают, что на все воля Тэна.ау, в которой Донен работает посланником смерти и встречает некоторое количество весьма интересных душ
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	душа раз, душа два

**Author's Note:**

> здесь вы не найдете сюжет и смысл, окей?   
> не претендую на оригинальность и увлекательность, это абсолютно self-indulgent штука. 
> 
> (и да, блич жив, потому —   
> Orange Range - Asterisk)

Появление Донена никогда не значит что-то хорошее. Юта так и говорит: 

\- Серьезно, я сразу знал, что от тебя будут проблемы. 

\- Что поделать, такая у меня работа, - отвечает ему Донен.

И не врет же. 

Он в провинции, работает мальчиком на побегушках в крупной компании на полставки, но по количеству работы, кажется, пашет минимум за двоих. Тэн присылает ему очередное смс с информацией: душа работает личным секретарем, родственников не имеет, болеет какой-то смертельной гадостью, имеет достаточно красочные характеристики. Донену даже не приходится что-то выдумывать. Он лишь ускоряет развитие болезни, настолько, чтобы душа - парня, ему всего двадцать три - как можно меньше страдала, и старается много не задумываться о ней, слишком яркой для своего состояния. Все же, есть еще с десяток душ, которым нужно придумать способ смерти и которые нужно вручную переправить в другой мир. Даже работая в спецотделе под прямым руководством Тэна (хотя, по сути, они все находятся под прямым руководством Тэна, чего уж там) и работая с намного меньшим количеством душ в день, чем в обычном отделе, Донену некогда просто наблюдать за какой-то душой, пусть и такой интересной. 

Он приходит к ней лишь когда наступает ее время. Парень ожидаемо один в своей квартирке и на стандартной одноместной кровати кажется еще тоньше и младше. Донену парня не жаль; это его работа. В конце-концов, Тэн и его спецотдел забирает к себе лучших именно такими - совсем молодыми, _живыми_. 

Донен присаживается рядом с парнем на кровать, и тот неожиданно открывает глаза. Взгляд его - понимающий.

\- Я видел вас в офисе, - говорит он на выдохе, и Донен кивает в ответ. - Что будет дальше?   
\- Я отправлю твою душу в другой мир. Там ты сможешь начать жить по-новому. 

Парень закрывает глаза и едва заметно кивает. 

Если Донена и удивляет _такое_ смирение, то он не подает виду. Мерцание чужой души в районе солнечного сплетения становится ярче: значит, пора. Донен прикладывает свои ладони прямо к мерцанию и глубоко вдыхает, чувствует, как под его руками бьется горячо и сильно. Он переводит взгляд на лицо парня и успевает уловить на нем улыбку, и сразу после его душа проскальзывает лучами отраженного в воде вечернего солнца между пальцами и устремляется вверх. Сквозь крышу дома, застывший в ожидании воздух, облака. Измерения. В другой мир. 

Парня зовут Чону, и о том, что его душа тоже скоро должна отправиться к Тэну, Донен не знает. 

Чону мягкий и теплый, а мерцание его души напоминает цветом персики. Донен покупает кофе в его кофейне каждое утро по дороге к очередной работе и иногда по вечерам. 

Его не интересуют тела и люди в принципе, но Чону красивый. Донен сообщает ему это в их вторую встречу и почти смеется, когда получает «спасибо, я знаю» в ответ. 

К удивлению Донена так получается, что его знакомство с Чону не заканчивается на обмене любезностями за кассой. Они часто гуляют вместе по вечерам, когда их смены на работе заканчиваются в одно время. Генератор сомнительных идей в Чону жужжит круглосуточно, скорее всего подпитываемый мерцанием в его груди, поэтому эти прогулки не бывают скучными. Однажды они даже угоняют старенький скутер сменщика Чону, чтобы выбраться к внешним кварталам Гунпо и погулять по ночному парку. Они бывают там так часто, что, кажется, автомат с напитками рядом даже начинает их узнавать. 

Донен ловит себя на мысли, что скорее скучал по общению с людьми, тем более такими комфортными. Обычно свое свободное время от планирования смертей и, собственно, их реализации со всеми последующими формальностями в роде оформления бумаг на границе и информирования коллег в другом мире о прибытии новой души он проводил наедине с самим собой; привык проводить. И он не пытался с кем-то сблизиться, потому что идея контактировать с потенциальными клиентами больше, чем того требовала та или иная ситуация, не слишком ему нравилась. 

До Чону. Так уж вышло, и Донен несколько недель не мог уложить в голове мысль о том, что ему действительно приятно и хочется общаться с человеком. Мерцание души Чону, между тем, казалось ему знакомым, и он даже подумывал спросить Тена, только вот не сложилось. 

Вечер теплый и безветренный, Донен почти подходит к кафе Чону, как узнает в склонившемся над кем-то на земле не-человеке Тэиля. Сердце его непроизвольно ускоряется, как и шаг; Донен чувствует, что происходит. Тэиль замечает приближение кого-то и глаза его расширяются до размера монетки в сто йен. 

\- Ты что здесь забыл? - он звучит сконфуженно, но Донен игнорирует его, склоняясь над Чону и аккуратно приподнимая его с асфальта. Тот ломается в его руках гербарием самых красивых цветков, когда-то яблоневых и вишневых, но сейчас алых, как мак; тонкий и почти безжизненный. Бок его испачкан кровью, и Донен лишь надеется, что потерпеть осталось совсем чуть-чуть. 

\- Я тебя помню… - голос Чону все такой же нежный и высокий, только вот тоже сломленный. - В прошлый раз ты был со душой до самого конца, - он смотрит своим самым серьезным взглядом, а душа его мерцает с точной такой же силой и огнем, как тогда. Донен узнает это чувство. 

Проходят - остаются - секунды, а все вопросы и восклицания застревают в горле Донена с каждым вдохом. 

Он заставляет себя думать, что это _его работа_. Просто работа, которую он или Тэиль скоро выполнят, и с вопросами к которой можно будет разобраться позже. Донен все еще не верит в Тэна, но он _верит ему_ , и если этой душе – этой ли? - было суждено снова попасться Донену в руки, значит так должно быть. 

Мерцание в чужой груди будто в подтверждение становится ярче. Чону снова заговаривает. 

\- Все будет хорошо. - Пауза. - Все будет хорошо. - И после этого Тэиль, отодвинув локтем Донена, все же прикладывает свои ладони к мерцанию. 

Душа тонкой струйкой вылетает на самом последнем выдохе Чону из его навсегда замершей груди, мягко самым кончиком касается рук Тэиля и устремляется вверх. Донен ничего не понимает, но повторяет сам себе, что все будет хорошо, как мантру, еще очень долго. 

Он решается расспросить Тэна только лет пять спустя. 

В кабинете пахнет прелой листвой и сигаретами, и осмотревшись, Донен замечает спящего на диванчике Джонни. Там же на полу находится и Тэн, с подтянутыми к груди ногами, пустой чашкой и отчетами в руках. Донен знает его достаточно столетий, чтобы не обманываться этой компактностью и внешней безобидностью, и даже не вздрагивает, когда на него поднимается чужой взгляд. Душа в нем - отражение в черном мраморе. 

\- Я заждался и почти выпил весь заваренный кофе, так что тебе осталось совсем чуть-чуть, - Тэн поднимается на ноги, оставляя бумаги на полу, и идет к своему столу. Донен умещается напротив него в гостевом кресле вместе с ногами, и Тэн, наливая ему кофе, кивает головой - ну же, начинай. После глубокого вздоха Донен и правда начинает. 

\- Донхек мне рассказывал тут немного... - Тэн тут же закатывает глаза, но не прерывает, - что он вычитал в старых книгах каких-то о делении души. С помощью какого-то ритуала можно разделить душу и поместить, кажется... 

\- Ты серьезно? - Джонни заговаривает внезапно, и Донен вздрагивает. 

\- В смысле? 

\- Мелкий тебя одурачил, а ты сразу принял все, что он тебе наплел, за чистую монету. Он тебе рассказывал о крестражах, - Донен кивает в подтверждение, но поникает, стоил лишь Джонни продолжить, - но, видимо, забыл упомянуть, что для деления души нужно совершить убийство. Как ты можешь, по крайней мере, должен был, понять, эта схема уже не подходит под твой случай, потому что ты встречал живых людей и их целые души, а не части, и точно никого не убивал. Просто так, хотя бы.

Донен рефлекторно начинает защищать и себя, и Донхека: - Может, ты путаешь что-то!

\- Расскажи ему самое смешное, расскажи, - в голосе Тэна - ни намека на серьезность. 

\- Да, Донен, ты дурак, я не ожидал, что мелкому удастся провести тебя пересказом самой известной истории о волшебниках этого века. Это все выдумки, да и мы не волшебники, а посланники смерти, в конце-то концов! 

Тэн заливается в хохоте. Донен думает, что Донхеку это с рук не сойдет, ни в коем случае. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что такое, как у тебя с этими душами, случалось вообще когда-либо, - продолжает Джонни. - Тэиль в архивах не нашел ни одного упоминания о повторяющихся душах, но я откопал на форуме наших американских коллег кое-что о похожих друг на друга душах. Характеристики их совпадают буквально в одном-двух аспектах, ты, наверное, это чувствовал, но эти души все равно разные. И нигде нет упоминаний о том, что они помнят жизни других, разумеется. Так что твои случаи уникальны и необъяснимы. Под стать тебе. 

Джонни наконец-то поднимается с дивана, потягивается, как большой кот, и идет варить кофе. Донен наблюдает за ним, все еще сконфуженный, и как-то отстраненно замечает, что в кабинете Тэна всегда есть все необходимое: и кофемашина, и лишние карточки для транспорта, и какого-то черта огнестрельное оружие, вон в том шкафчике у стола. 

\- Я с ними виделся, - прерывает установившуюся тишину Тэн. - С твоими душами. Они в порядке, в полном, и действительно обе помнят тебя. Вторая помнит тебя дважды. Не знаю, кстати, почему ты не подумал встретиться с ними сам, - Донен апатично пожимает плечами. - Что ж. 

О том, что именно Тэн присылает Донену информацию о том, какие именно души тому придется забирать, никто почему-то не вспоминает. 

Тэен появляется через неделю после этой встречи. 

Появляется и вызывает в Донене желание стукнуть его чем-то тяжелым. Однако в первый раз это желание вызвано отнюдь не раздражением и дурачествами, как во все последующие, а уже знакомыми страхом и непониманием. 

Тэен узнает его. Сразу. 

\- Это ты забрал ту душу в прошлый раз, - звучит он почти вопросительно, и Донен не отличается от него со своим: - Технически, это был не я, но в позапрошлый - да. 

Они стоят на пороге квартиры Тэена, комнату в которой Донен планировать снимать на время пребывания в Йонджу, между ними лежит небольшая сумка с вещами, из квартиры пахнет едой. 

\- Может, поговорим внутри? - Тэен говорит мягко, но с нотками истеричности в голосе, и Донен кивает в ответ. 

В Йонджу он оказывается по вине идиотского корпоратива. Кто же знал, что коктейль от Ренджуна и Донхека настолько отключит способность Донена рационально мыслить, что он на спор решится надеть невесть откуда взявшиеся псевдо-ангельские крылышки и _станцевать_ (видит Тэн, когда-нибудь Донхек серьезно огребет). 

Кадры из видео с этим танцем, заснятого Джонни, иногда Донену даже снятся. 

Вот он открывает дверь в номер 237, вот он проходит через него к ванной, вот белоснежная на общем бледно зеленом фоне шторка начинает медленно отодвигаться и к нему вылезает то самое чудище: он, делающий странные движения руками и внезапно становящийся в позу перевернутой галочки. С псевдо-ангельскими крылышками за спиной. 

Связь между этим и дальнейшими событиями не поддается никакой логике, но как известно, пути Тэна неисповедимы. Потому Донен оказывается в неожиданном отпуске в Йонджу с Тэеном, который его помнит и невероятно бесит. 

Тэен советует ему посетить пару храмов, помолиться, говоря, что с такими напряженными нервами, как у Донена, люди долго не живут. Донен в ответ весьма красочно описывает, как задушит его палочками для еды, и хотя так они переругиваются постоянно, запала и настоящей злости в общем не наберется и на чайную ложку.

Тэен все же вытягивает его на экскурсию. День пасмурный, но неуловимо счастливый, и Донену на мгновение хочется забыть, кто он и чем занимается. Когда душа Тэена начинает мерцать невыразимо ярко и тепло, вторя его улыбке, и Донен с секундной задержкой улыбается тоже, это мгновение растягивается до вечности. 

Тэен просит предупредить, когда наступит тот самый момент, и один из парков Йонджу шуршит в тон его словам травами и деревьями. Донен засматривается на чужой профиль. Пусть Тэн не направлял информации о душе, он чувствует, что скоро придет время. 

\- Я помню страх прошлой души. Я помню, как ему было пусто сразу после того, как тот мужчина, ну, ранил его. Знаешь, самое ведь интересное в том, что от такой раны не обязательно можно было умереть. Эх. Интересно, как все предопределено и ничего не может помешать смерти. 

Донен ничего не говорит. Он знает, что все и правда предопределено, что все совершается, как и было задумано, Тэном или кем-то повыше во Вселенной. Он соглашается на эту просьбу. В конце концов в том, чтобы знать то, что в любом случае не может быть изменено, нет ничего плохого. 

Отпуск Донена заканчивается и тогда же Тэн присылает сообщение с информацией. Донен решает не показывать его Тэену, вместо этого показывая сны. И в одну из последних ночей в Йонджу, в этом странном застывшем во времени городке посреди технологичного будущего, он показывает смерть. 

Проснувшись утром, Тэен больно шлепает его по голому плечу раскрытой ладонью, а после обнимает. Донен по-прежнему не интересуется телами, но тепло от рук Тэена вокруг его шеи и глубокое дыхание возле уха успокаивают и вызывают вопросы. Почему эти души похожи, почему Донен их _видит_ среди всех остальных, почему они помнят Донена, почему он к ним привязывается? 

Ответы ожидаемо сокрыты где-то очень глубоко в мироздании, и Донен отбрасывает их. Тэен сопровождает его в Сеул, потому что его отпуск тоже заканчивается. 

\- Как и жизнь, - шутит он и смеется своим странным-странным смехом; так звенит проржавевший колокольчик у одного из храмов, в котором они были. Донен бьет Тэена коленкой под зад и говорит шевелиться быстрее, потому что на станции их никого ждать не будет. _Как и смерть_ остается непроизнесенным. 

Когда их автобус сталкивается с другим на особо узком участке дороги из-за оплошности их водителя и в то же мгновение погибает ровно половина всех пассажиров, Тэен держит Донена за руку. Обломки обманчиво крепкого корпуса впиваются Донену в колени, а на лице его застывает гримаса. Тэен из-за нее улыбается почти радостно, когда Донен оттаскивает его подальше от остатков автобусов и чужих болезненных стонов. 

\- А ведь правда не так страшно было. Спасибо. 

\- Идиот, за такое не благодарят, - руки Донена уже укладываются на чужую тощую грудь. - И не думай, что мы видимся в последний раз, мне как-то не хочется отказываться от идеи бесить тебя и впредь. 

Тэен хмыкает и закрывает глаза. Душа его улетает будто к звездам. 

Марк зовет Донена _хеном_ , и это вызывает в последнем определенные чувства. Технически, он хен для всех, кого посылает ему Тэн, и для многих своих коллег, но почему-то обычно это обращение даже от Джено не вызывает в Донене ничего, кроме желания заобнимать младшего до смерти (то есть пока Джемин не придет его спасать). 

Стараниями Куна Донен оказывается в университете помощником одного из профессоров и встречает Марка на одном из практических занятий. Мерцание его души он узнает сразу же. Есть что-то выделяющееся в его спектре, как и у всех других душ, что-то кроме некоторых параметров их характеристик. 

Марк узнает его так же быстро, как и Тэен до этого, но реакция его разительно отличается. Скука на его лице сменяется недовольством вперемешку с трагичностью, и если последнее Донен может понять, то первое - совершенно нет. Он хочет возмутиться, потому что простите, это его работа, в конце-то концов, и от него мало что зависит, но сдерживается. 

Когда после занятия они пересекаются в кофейне под корпусом, выражения лица Марка остается прежним. Донен решает предотвратить высказывание любых претензий и заговаривает первым. 

\- Я пока не собираюсь тебя забирать. И вообще пока не знаю, буду ли. 

Марк моментально теряет всю хмурость и облегченно выдыхает. 

\- Окей, хен. 

Вот с этого момента у Донена и начинаются проблемы с этим обращением. 

Марк пишет музыку и постоянно теряется в домашнем задании по моделированию. Донен не понимает его иногда, но все равно сидит рядом до поздней ночи, чтобы проследить, что тот уснет со щекой на подушке, а не на клавиатуре. 

Ранним утром после сна голос Марка звучит как мурчание котят. Сам он выглядит, правда, как обыкновенный невыспавшийся студент, но Донен слишком привык к их фейстаймам в любое нечеловеческое время, потому не удивляется. 

Марк спрашивает, танцуют ли души после смерти. 

Донен показывает ему видео Джемина и Джисона, говорит, эти дети танцуют неустанно, тогда и сейчас, и что будет танцевать и он, а еще писать музыку и слушать напевающего ее Донхека. Последнего Донен тоже показывает на видео. 

Марк улыбается помятым лицом и засыпает снова, так и не отключившись от звонка. 

Донен позволяет работе в университете поглотить себя, сближается с парочкой других студентов, знакомится с неугомонными чайна-лайн, как по-доброму их называет Кун, и периодически связывается с Чону и Тэеном. Течение времени становится для него _заметным_ , потому что каждый день теперь не просто наполнен планированием и непосредственно отправлением душ в другой мир, но и встречами, поездками, разговорами, _жизнью_. 

Донен привыкает к Марку и учится сглаживать острые углы между ними, ходит с ним смотреть фильмы в старых кинотеатрах и иногда даже не жужжит над чужим ухом с уговорами ложиться спать. Марк бывает очень настойчивым, когда дело доходит до особенно интересной или важной домашки. 

Когда приходит смс, Донен даже немного удивляется. Странно, но ежедневное нахождение в непосредственной близости к Марку притупило опасливость Донена, и десятки душ, с которыми ему все еще приходилось встречаться каждый день, этому не помешали. 

Марк от новости о том, что скоро придет его время, чуть не плачет. 

\- Хен, сейчас _ну никак_ нельзя! - говорит он Донену за ужином и строит жалостливые глазки. - Хен, у меня вот-вот экзамены начнутся, мне нельзя их пропускать! Если я не приду хоть на один, меня прибьют! 

У Донена вырывается смешок. 

\- Ты серьезно? 

Марк сокрушенно качает головой: - Хен, мне нельзя сейчас, правда. Я не хочу сейчас! 

\- Слушай, не то, чтобы у тебя был какой-то выбор? И не строй мне это жалостливую моську! 

Марк строит. Марк усиленно строит, но у Донена иммунитет благодаря Донхенку и Джемину, потому строгости в его взгляде не уменьшается. 

\- Хотя бы перенести как-то можно? До окончания экзаменов? И можно чтобы я умер не от переутомления, будет вообще не весело. 

Донен едва не проводит все время до комендантского часа в общежитии Марка за чтением своей должностной инструкции и нотаций на тему своевольного джен-зи, однако на следующий день договаривается с Тэном о переносе даты почти безболезненно. 

Марк после получения этой новости чуть не сворачивает Донену шею своими объятиями прямо перед своей аудиторией и благополучно летит на лекцию. 

Экзамены он сдает на отлично. Донен забирает его во сне. 

Появление Донена никогда не значит что-то хорошее. Юта так и говорит: 

\- Серьезно, я сразу знал, что от тебя будут проблемы. 

Донен на это улыбается и устраивает руку на шее Юты удобнее. Чужие волосы все еще по-дурацки заломлены после сна и хранят отголоски запаха сгоревшей яичницы и удавшихся блинчиков. Донен виноват в первом и непосредственно приготовил второе. 

Их познакомил Марк, но общаться они начали уже после того, как тот обустроился в новом мире. Примечательным было то, что и Донен, и Юта узнали друг друга далеко не при первой встрече. Душа последнего была удивительной и горела ярче любых фестивальных огней, но все же не была одной из _тех самых_. Ее характеристики, которые впоследствии получил Донен в сообщении, отличались от остальных по всем параметрам без исключения. 

Ее мерцание тоже отличалось, по виду и на ощупь. 

Так уж случилось, что Донен не один раз имел возможность приложить к нему ладони, очертить едва уловимые границы пальцами, ощущая и тепло чужой кожи, и тепло не такой уж чужой, как оказалось в последствии, души по-отдельности. 

Так уж сложилось, что Марк познакомил их, но по-настоящему общаться они начали после его смерти. Только вот не из-за скорби или того, что оба скучали, а из-за того, что кому-то надо было разобрать вещи Марка в общежитии и передать родителям, и они оба вызвались помочь. Спустя несколько встреч тогда, несколько вечеров за кофе после, Донен остро понял, что прекращать это знакомство ему совсем не хочется. 

Юта не курит летом. Донен рад, что начал целовать его в конце мая. Тогда уже стало достаточно жарко и сигаретный дым перестал красиво улетать вместе с облачками теплых выдохов с морозным ветром на высоте балкона квартиры Юты, а стал задерживаться в воздухе с испариной и солнечным светом, крепче цепляясь к коже, как загар. Донен рад, что сейчас Юта курит так редко, что пачка, купленная еще в начале того самого мая, не опустела и на половину к середине сентября. 

Донен рад, но вообще он не имеет ничего против сигарет, потому когда Юта тащит его на балкон тем утром после завтрака с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой в руках, не говорит ни слова. 

Вчера Донену пришло сообщение от Тэна с информацией о душе Юты и почему-то о своей. Вчера он рассказал Юте о том, кем является помимо помощника университетского профессора, показал сообщение и раз десять пообещал, что не врет и не разыгрывает его. Донену пришлось показать сообщения от Марка, которые он присылал ему недавно из того мира, с рассказами, какой Донхен надоедливый, но хороший, и как здесь все похоже на привычный живой мир. 

Сегодня Юта позволил Донену испортить половину завтрака, который он готовил, и пока ни словом не обмолвился о вчерашних новостях. 

\- Смотри, - начинает он, закуривая, а Донен думает, какая же бессмысленная фраза. Он хочет сказать, я ведь и так смотрю, всегда на тебя смотрю, наверное, родился, умер и снова жил только для того, чтобы на тебя смотреть, но не перебивает. - Я сейчас у тебя кое-что уточню, возможно, снова немного психану, но ты никуда не уходи и никаких выводов сам не делай. Ок? 

Донен кивает на все разом, и готовится отвечать на любые вопросы, но Юта удивляет его тем, что задает единственный, о котором сам Донен даже не задумывался. 

\- Ты знаешь, почему у нас такие похожие характеристики душ? 

Донен не успевает найти слов для ответа, как Юта задает следующий вопрос, который лишает его дара речи окончательно.

\- И когда ты меня переправишь в тот мир, я все еще смогу к тебе прикасаться? 

Сигарета Юты остается тлеть на полу балкона, брошенная почти мгновенно, когда Донен начинает тихо плакать. 

Успокоившись, они вместе снова пересматривают характеристики в сообщении от Тэна. Донен в очередной раз осознает, как сильно он изменился за последние годы, раз даже не рассмотрел присланные материалы с должным вниманием и не увидел, насколько те похожи. Удивления, однако, в этом осознании не больше, чем от какой-нибудь новости о том, что через пару минут пойдет дождь, а зонта нет и на улице придется пробыть еще некоторое время. Не с историей Донена с повторяющимися душами и не с его работой в принципе, нет. 

Уже устроившись в кровати и уложив голову на живот Юты щекой к гладкой коже, Донен думает, что, видимо, все так и должно быть. И не то чтобы его это не устраивает. 

О том, что Тэн знает все души, никто почему-то снова не вспоминает.


End file.
